


drawn across the universe

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Blow Jobs, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not quite infidelity, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somehow, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unreliable Narrator, coming quickly, thousands of references to the prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been in Professor Amidala's class for over a year now, but he's only ever caught glimpses of her outside the classroom at faculty parties. Where she's always got a handsome man on her arm.He wants to know if they're serious, or just something casual.What he doesn't expect is to have such a strong connection with his teacher's boyfriend.





	drawn across the universe

**Author's Note:**

> ever been in the mood for Obiwan/Anakin smut? here we are. i was super drunk taking notes while watching episode 2 & 3 and this happened. i wanted more of a sugar daddy x sugar baby relationship but that DIDNT HAPPEN SO. heres this.
> 
> if you want part 2 with an ot3 kind of banging, you know what to do.
> 
>  
> 
> leave feedback that you want it :]

Removed for reworking and publication elsewhere


End file.
